vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game High School (series)
Video Game High School is an internet web series created by Freddie Wong, Matthew Arnold, Will Campos, and Brian Firenzi. Episodes can be viewed at Rocketjump.com, as well as Youtube, though episodes uploaded to Youtube are generally uploaded a week after they are premiered at Rocket Jump. The Season 1 finale of VGHS aired on July 5th, 2012 at Rocketjump.com. The Season 2 finale of VGHS aired on August 30th, 2013 at youtube and rocketjump.com. Season 3 is currently in production. Premise Brian Doheny (gamertag Brian D) is an ordinary, game-loving teen in a near future where video games are the world's most popular competitive sports. While playing Field of Fire, a popular first-person shooter, Brian accidently defeats a world famous amateur gamer named The Law (portrayed by Brian Firenzi) on live television, garnering him international attention, and is subsequently accepted into the prestigous Video Game High School, the most hardcore gaming academy in the entire world. Brian's good fortune however, does not last long, for after entering VGHS as the lowest ranked player, he discovers that his meteoric rise has rendered him a target for every player at the school who wants to prove themselves, and has also earned him the immediate dislike from the school's dean, Sergeant Ernie Calhoun. To make matters worse, The Law, Captain of the school's Varsity FPS team, vows to have his revenge against Brian by making his new life at VGHS a living hell. With all the odds stacked against him, Brian must prove himself and make his way up the school rankings, or else be expelled. All characters in the series can be found on this page here. Main Characters *'Brian D' - Brian Doheny, commonly referred to by his gamertag Brian D, is the main protagonist of the Video Game High School series. An avid and enthusiastic gamer, he is launched into the spotlight after accidentally defeating the world renowned amateur player The Law on live television, and is accepted into the elite gaming academy VGHS. He is portrayed by Josh Blaylock. and he is awsome. *'Theodore Wong' - Theodore Wong, simply known as Ted, and occasionally referred to by his gamertag Gr8fulTed, is Brian D's best friend and roommate since Brian stood up for him against two bullies. Ted is the son of Freddie Wong, a three-time Guitar Hero world champion who teaches rhythm gaming at VGHS, and struggles to please his father by following in his footsteps. He is portrayed by Jimmy Wong, the younger brother of VGHS creator Freddie Wong. *'Kimberly Swan' - Kimberly Swan, simply known as Ki, is a student who enrolls at VGHS alongside Brian, becoming one of his closest friends throughout the series. Ki is the daughter of two famous game designers, and has expressed interest in pursuing a similar career, though also shows great skills in a variety of gaming genres and is incredibly knowledgeable. She is portrayed by Ellary Porterfield. *'Jenny Matrix' - Jenny Matrix is the captain of the Junior-Varsity FPS team at VGHS and a fierce gamer, ranked #6 in the entire school. She describes herself as coming from an "FPS family" and is determined to join the Varsity FPS team at VGHS. She is portrayed by Johanna Braddy. *'Lawrence Pemberton' - Lawrence Pemberton, more often known as The Law is the world's #1 amateur gamer, as well as the captain of the VGHS Varsity FPS team. He is the main antagonist of the series after he is humiliated on live television by Brian D in what was supposed to be a flawless display of his skills. When Brian is accepted into VGHS, The Law commits himself to making Brian's new life a living hell. He is a co-writer of the series and portrayed by Brian Firenzi. *'Mary Matrix' - Mary Matrix, coach for the FPS Varsity team and Jenny's mother. (Season 2). She is portrayed by Cynthia Watros. Seasons and Episodes Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Season 3 will be realesed next month Trivia *Because of the video game related theme, there are multiple real life video game references.